Lost and Found
by Balgoth the Destoyer
Summary: The story takes place after the fall of Grima. Robin returns to the world, but is not found by Chrom. Instead she is found by a young boy who is just as lost as she is and they both go on a quest to return Robins newly lost memories and exsplore the world Yilsse. T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found**

Chapter 1: A duel slumber

"Ouch", the word seemed to flow from my mouth as I awoke to find myself in an open field. My hands covered with grass clippings and may head lodged into the dirt. A feeling of confusion rolled over me as I looked up to see a clear sky.

"Where the heck am I", I asked the world knowing full well I would not get an answer. A moment ago I was in my home making myself a sandwich, but now I find myself laying in an empty field staring into the sky. "May be I am dreaming", I spoke once again indulging my bad habit of talking to myself.

"Well I hope I wake up soon", I turned to my right trying to find a more comfortable spot in the grass. My eyes however were soon met with an image I did not expect. There lying next to me in the grass was a young lady around the age of nineteen. Her hair was a radiant silver and ran in two perfect lines down her face stopping just below her chest. Her skin flawless and was as white as the moon. She wore a dark purple coat embroider with thick golden cuffs around the arms. The coat itself was decorated with strange eyes. Underneath the coat I could see a thin white shirt edged with black embroidery. She wore a pair of baggy pants and a pair of thick leather boots. In truth she was beautiful however the shock of seeing the unexpected forced a whelp of fear.

What the hell", I shouted as I jumped off the ground. My voice boomed across the open field awakening the maiden in the process.

"What she spoke" as she opened her eyes. The initial shock wore off and I was soon met with the stare of a confused young lady. "Umm", she spoke as she looked around. Her face was covered with the same confusion that had gripped mine. I knew at that point she had no idea why we both were on the ground. She was as confused as I was.

"Here", I spoke as I stuck my hand out for her. The motion seemed natural as she grabbed my hand. Immediately I noted how pure it was. There was not even a single mark on her hands. She obvious took good care of her skin.

"Thank you", she spoke. It was almost as if another word was ready to come from her mouth, but she suddenly stopped. "Ah, where am I she asked" staring at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Don't ask me", I responded as I ran my fingers through my wiry hair. "I just woke up myself. I have no idea of how I got in this field."

"You just woke up to", she spoke staring at the matted grass. The fact I was laying next to her seemed to dawn on us both. The air was filled with an uneasy silence as a small blush crossed her face. In truth I too would have been blushing, but my dark brown skin prevented it from being shown.

"So", I spoke breaking the silence. "My name is Moses if you were wondering, Moses Brown."

"Moses", spoke the woman with surprise in her voice. "That is quite a queer name. I have never heard the likes of it."

Queer I thought to myself. Moses is a bible name. I thought by now everyone would have heard such a name, but then again her hair is silver. That ain't normal where I come from, or at least in young people it isn't. So

'Well Mr. Moses", spoke the silver haired woman in a cheerful tone. "Let me introduce myself I am", she stopped suddenly and the confused expression that I was meet with early on came back. "Umm, I can't remember what my name was."

This sudden revelation caught me completely off guard. "What", I spoke in a very surprise tone. Amnesia I thought to myself as a worrisome expression covered the young maidens face.

"I am sorry", she spoke as she rubbed the back of her head. "I don't mean to be rude I just can't remember my name right now, to be truthful though it kind of feel like I have done this before."

"Really", I spoke with disbelief in my voice. "Well at the very least that would explain why you were lying in the middle of this field, but it does not help with my case. "

"Hmm", spoke the maiden as she entered deep thought. "Maybe we ran into each other and were knocked out by the grass."

"Nope" I spoke cutting her off. "If we both had run into each other then I would have remembered slamming into you. Plus I was inside a building the last I remember."

"Well that could be the point", spoke the maiden. "We could have run into each other, but you forgot. If I can't remember my name I am pretty sure you could forget coming outside. "

"Your logic is sound", I spoke while rubbing the peach fuzz underneath my jaw. At that moment I notice a pillar of smoke rising in the air. "Oh is that a fire" I spoke as my attention turned toward the blaze. The young maiden suddenly turned and looked at the newly rising smoke. Her facial expression swiftly changed from a casual smile to a worrisome frown.

"The village", she spoke as she dashed in the direction of the smoke.

"Wait" I spoke, but she was already off. I had no choice but to follow as I was lost with no idea of the right way home. I was off following my new found nameless companion toward a fire.

We arrived at our location with me a bit winded. The maiden however seemed to be just fine. It was obvious she had done this before and quite often for her to remain in top form. I would wager she could run three times as long before she stared sucking wind.

"Bandits again", she spoke as she witness men covered in animal pelts burning the village.

"Again" I spoke after catching my breath. "You must have regained some of your memories."

"Yeah I guess so", she spoke as she entered the limits of the village. Reluctantly I followed. I could not call myself a man if I let a woman go into danger and simply stayed out myself, plus she was the only person I knew. If she died then I would soon follow.

As we entered the village my eyes were met with the image of carnage. It was the first time I had ever seen a city razed. The sound and smell ate away at my courage as I a saw the thieves and brigands run about stealing valuables and setting the buildings ablaze. As I looked around I noticed a wooden club on the ground. It was obviously used for some other use, but I thought it would make a useful weapon.

"Hay woman stay behind me", I spoke with pride as I wielded my short club. In truth it was quite pathetic, but even I could not sit back and watch the village razed to the ground.

"Stay behind you", she spoke in a more cocky tone. It was the first time she showed such a display."Please it should be more like you stay behind me. Your stance is wrong, and your weapon is pathetic, oh and by the way my name is not woman it's Robin, huh I just remembered that."

"Well I guess it takes a little bit of anger to draw back ones memories. None the less I am not going to simply hide behind a woman. I may have not fought in a real battle before, but I have been in my share of wrestling matches."

"Wrestling", spoke Robin with a hint of surprise in her tone. The statement itself however felt more like an insult. "It is a good start, but you are going to end up dead the way you are now." As she finished speaking a brigand emerged from a smoking house. In his right arm was a woman and in his left was a chest. His bronze sword was still attached to his shoulder.

"Oh," spoke Robin as she clapped her hands together. Looks like we have a donor", she spoke as she pulled a book from her coat. Immediately the brigand dropped the woman and the chest and attempted to run, but he was soon met with a great bolt of lightning that seemed to burst from Robin's hand. My eyes widen as the steaks of golden death shot passed me.

"Magic", I spoke aloud as I stared at the now charred corpse.

"Hay Moses', she spoke as she put the book back inside her robe. She then took out a sword that seemed to glisten in the sun. From what I could tell it was made of silver. "Grab the sword off his corpse. If you want to help you at the very least need to be properly armed."


	2. Chapter 2 Blood

Lost and Found

Chapter 2: Blood

"Novice", spoke Robin as she stared at Moses wielding his sword. It was painfully obvious that the young man had never used a blade a day in his life. His attacks were obvious and his movements were stiff. The only thing keeping him alive was his quick reflexes and his surprisingly great amount of strength. In truth however the burly lad would have been dead if not for Robin's assistance. A quick bolt of lightning here, and a block there keep the young novice on his feet.

Moses screamed as he brought his sword down splitting smashing through the shoulder of the brigand. "On to the next", he shouted as he mashed his left hands into a fist posing to celebrate his victory. That was his fourth kill. He was now half way through the bandits. Moses would have gotten a big head about it, but he knew robin was helping him the whole way.

"You are pretty god at this", spoke Moses as he stared at the war maiden. Three more unites began to move in their direction, but they were far away enough for the duo to have a short conversation.

"Well I am a tactician", spoke Robin. As the words excited her mouth her eyes lit up. Fragments of her memory seemed to be returning to her. She remembered this town and another small band of fighters. Though the ones she teamed up with last time were far better than this novice. For a moment Robin was lost in thought till she was pulled back by Moses voice.

"Tactician", spoke the burly young man as he regained his breath. "It is more like grandmaster. You took a lout like me, who has never fought a day in his life, and made me defeat four season warriors. Your skills are far beyond a normal tactician." As he finished speaking the enemy once again moved into range. He once again drew his sword and prepared to move into the fray.

"Really", spoke Robin as she stared at the young novice. A sense of pride filled her breast as she watched the young man charge into battle. Nostalgia faded quickly as Robin took a look at the incoming units. "Moses", she shouted as she pointed toward a man wearing a hood. "That man is a mage. You need to take him out first."

"Right, kill the emissary", shouted Moses as he charged forward with his blade held at his right side. It was an improvement from before. The fool started off charging with his blade over head. Luckily for him his first opponents were where brigands and not sword unites, or his belly would have been split open, though in truth his way of charging was still bad. Robin knew he was still going to need her help. His shock expression toward her lightning bolt told her all she need to know about his resistance.

Moses swung his sword, and just as Robin thought he missed. The mage moved to capitalize on this new opening and lunched a fire ball toward the novice. "Back off", shouted Robin as she intervenes in the battle. She blocks the incoming fire ball with her sword which created a new opening for Moses to attack. Moses did not waste a second, to Robin's great surprise, as he dashed in and delivered a clean blow across the mages chest. Robin soon followed up and delivered the killing blow.

"Nice follow up", spoke Moses, before he was cut off by Robin.

"Behind you", she screamed. The young novice barely had the time to turn around as the myrmidon's blade smashed into his bronze sword. Moses felt his sword start to give way to the iron sword of the myrmidon.

"Go to hell", shouted Moses as he pushed to swordsman back. He lifted his sword in the air like he did so many times before. To obvious thought Robin, but as she open her mouth to speak the second Myrmidon attacked. She was forced to defend herself as Moses was left to face this enemy alone.

As the young novice pulled the sword over head the myrmidon eyes lit up. He immediately twisted his sword to the right and brought his iron blade across from Moses belly. "To light", spoke the Myrmidon as a shallow slash appeared across Moses stomach. The blade cut clean through the shirt he was wearing, and snipped the end of the light jacket he had on.

Blood thought Moses as he stared at the crimson liquid running down his stomach. It was followed by a sharp pain that ran the length of his lower abdomen. In that moment the situation he was in dawned on him. In truth for a while he thought he was dreaming, or at the very least this was some kind of illusion. But the swift pain and distinct smell of blood sent a shock wave through him as the fact that he may die dawned on the young man.

A great feeling began to boil in his stomach. Moses in truth had no idea what it was. He had never felt this before, nor did he ever wish to. His face began to twist as the emotion began to spread across his entire body. Fear, it was the one thing the 215lbs man had never known, and it was beginning to swell up inside him. As Robin turned after finishing off her opponent she saw the expression of terror fill Moses face. She stared at the wound across his stomach, though it was light, it still cut deep into his psyche.

"Oh no", she spoke aloud as she moved to aid her new comrade, but at the same time the myrmidon moved to finish his opponent. Moses' expression of terror fueled his assault. He knew he had his kill. As the Myrmidon moved closer the fear grew greater. Moses' mind was jumbled and a decision had to be made. The Myrmidon stepped just out of the range of Moses' sword, and the fear that once paralyzed Moses suddenly went up in flames of rage.

In an instant the fearful eyes of Moses soon lit up like fire. Immediately the Myrmidon realized he was in trouble, but it was too late. He was already in range of Moses' incoming attack. Moses blade slashed into the myrmidon's side nearly cleaving him in two. In an instant the myrmidon was dead.

"Moses", spoke Robin from a safe distance. She knew better to just simply come up to him. His rage was soon quelled by the sharp pain from his wound.

"Ouch", spoke Moses as he took a knee. His sword was now providing support as his left hand ran along the wound. Seeing that it was now safe to approach Robin moved in while holding a vulnerary from her coat pocket.

"Use this", she spoke as she applied the ointment on herself. To Moses great surprise wound began to heal instantly as the ointment began to do its job.

"Wow is this more magic", he spoke as he stood up from the ground. A cheerful expression crossed Robin's face as she saw her new ally was now back on his feet.

"No just a bit of alchemy", she spoke as she handed him the myrmidon iron sword. "Here, you are going to need this for their boss."

"There boss", spoke Moses with surprise. "I am going to fight their boss." She could see the reluctance in his eyes, and she knew if she did not put him back to the fight now. He would never fight again.

"Yes," she spoke while holding her ankle. "I partially twisted my ankle in my last fight. I can't really fight right now. I am going to need you to take down their boss." She was lying of course, but she needed Moses to get back on the horse. If he were to get off now he may never get back on again. "Besides who was the one who told me to hide behind you", she spoke those words with a sinister smile. She used his pride against him as the novice once again picked up his sword.

"Fine', spoke Moses as he walked toward the boss.


	3. Chapter 3 Duel

Lost and Found

Chapter 3: Duel

Moses began moving toward the boss of the brigands. His heart rate increased with ever step. Fear had gotten inside of him, and like a pelage it began to drain his strength. His hands began to shake and his legs began to wobble. If he were to face the mighty brigand now he would surely die.

The novice looked back to see Robin following behind. Though she did not look it, she was watching him very carefully. She knew he had to jump this hurdle, but she had to insure he did not get himself killed while trying.

"She is counting on me", spoke Moses to himself in an attempt to muster up some courage. He moved to beat down his fear with spirit. "My name is Moses Brown", he chanted to himself as he picked up the pace. The sudden stiffening of his legs caught Robin off guard.

Oh, she thought to herself as she watched the novice straighten up. "My name is Moses Brown", he spoke once more as his hands stopped shaking. "I am starting 215lbs wrestler in Halton High. I have never run from a fight, nor have I lost one either." He stopped for a moment and stared at the brigand who was now not far away. The burly man was huge, but Moses was not far behind.

"Who the hell is this guy", he shouted as he sent himself into a frenzy and charged! He had mustered up all the courage in his body and threw himself into the fight.

"Whoa", shouted Robin as she saw the young novice take off! His sudden outburst of courage had thrown her off guard. If she had known he was going to do that then she would have fought the brigand herself. He was way to inexperience to charge his enemy like that. "Stop you idiot you are going to get yourself killed", she shouted but the novice had tuned everything out.

"Looks like this one got guts", spoke the Brigand as he switched his weapon. He had half expected them to attack with magic from a distance so he had equipped his hand axe. He did not expect for the fresh meat to come charging at him like a bull. "Oh well", he spoke as he pulled his steel axe out from his bag. "Just more food for the vultures", he shouted as he moved his newly equip weapon in proper battle position. The brigand however was caught off guard as the novice was already upon him. Sometime between the time he reached into his bag and the time he pulling out his steel axe the lad had picked up his pace.

A loud ping filled the air as the sound of metal smashing against metal rang throughout the scorched town. Moses' bronze sword smashed into the brigands axe. The sheer force caused the novices sword to break at the point of contact. Steel was far stronger the bronze, but to his luck the broken peace of the blade cut the shoulder of the brigand as it flew off from the rest of the sword.

"Bastard", shouted the brigand as he turned his head and touched the shallow wound. "I am going to kill you good for that one" he spoke as he regained his composure. His opponent though he did have an iron sword strapped around his waist, was now weaponless, and the brigand had not intentions of giving him time to draw his second sword.

As the brigand turned his head back toward the novice his jaw was met with Moses' fist. Moses not wanting to loss the moment immediately struck out against the brigand. His unexpected target fell to the ground and Moses swiftly mounted him.

"What the hell is he doing", spoke Robin as she watched the fight afar. When his sword broke she was sure he was dead, but his swift counter with his fist even caught the grandmaster off guard. This was however the perfect time to draw his second sword and begin the battle anew, but the fool had not drawn it. Instead he decided to fight the brigand on the ground to what seemed to her as a wrestling match.

Both men struggled on the ground to gain leverage. Moses began to wail down punches onto the bandit from above, but the brigand counted with his axe. He swung the steel axe from an unorthodox position cutting off most of his power, but the sound of it cutting though the air made the novice jump backwards. As he moved back the bandit capitalized on his motion and took the upper hand against him.

"Got you", spoke the brigand as he pinned Moses to the ground. He raised his right hand holding his steel axe and prepared to split the novice's skull.

"Moses", shouted Robin as she took out her lightening tome. The pages flipped by in a swift motion as she prepared to shoot a bolt of electricity, but out of no were the book turned blue. The tone instantly burst into blue flames and disintegrated in Robin's hand. "No", spoke Robin as she realized she had used up the tome in their earlier bouts. She then turned and stared at Moses and closed her eyes. From her point of view he was surely dead.

As the brigand rose his arm to bring down the axe Moses immediately shot up. He raised his right arm and wrapped it around the brigand's neck and moved his body close to the bandit. This was Moses yard. He had been wrestling for three years now and new all too well how to limit the bandits movements.

"Get off me", shouted the bandit as he realized he could no longer use his axe. Moses was to close for him to swing. Immediately Moses jumped on this opportunity and gator rolled the bandit. He was now back on top and was no longer wasting any time. He immediately slammed his right forearm into the jaw of the bandit and kept the bandit's axe down with his left hand. After giving the bandit two more shots to the jaw with his forearm he shot up and kicked the brigand in his side.

"I am going to split your skull", shouted the bandit as he struggled to get to his feet! Moses had taken off and was running back towards Robin's direction.

Robin heard the tussling and figured that Moses was alive. She opened her eyes to see the young novice sprinting back in her direction with the bandit boss following swiftly behind. He is running away thought Robin, but the idea made sense as she remembered the fight. However the fact he had not drawn his iron sword still puzzled her. "Alright", she shouted as she began to move forward. "Let's switch out", her words were met with silence as the novice reached the corpse of the second Myrmidon.

"Come on", shouted Moses as he searched the body. It was at that moment that Robin realized he had forgotten he had the other Myrmidon's sword.

"You idiot", she shouted as he pulled the myrmidon's sword from his body. "You already have a sword".

"What", spoke Moses as he felt the first iron sword at his side? "I am such an idiot", spoke Moses as he realized he had a sword the whole time. His moment of self criticism was soon broken by the sound of the brigand's axe cutting through the wind. Moses barely had time to move as the axe ripped through his shirt, but to his luck did not catch his body.

"Close", spoke Moses as he barely dodged the brigand incoming attack. He immediately counted with his sword, but was easily deflected by the bandit.

"I am tired of playing with you" spoke the bandit as he began to swing his axe wildly with both hands. It was all the novice could do, but to dodge. The sound of the brigand's axe slicing through the wind sent a chill down his spine. The blade grew ever closer with every swing.

I have to do something thought Moses as the brigand assaults came one after another. I can't just simply keep dodging I have to counter somehow. Then at that moment it hit him.

"Die", shouted the Brigand as he brought his axe over head. At that moment he knew this would be his final strike. He could tell from Moses' eyes that he was no longer going the dodge. The brigand pulled down his with everything he had.

Once again a loud shock of metal smashing against metal filled the air. As the sound passed by Robin her eyes opened wide. Even the brigand was caught off guard to see the young novice blocking with not one, but two swords. The axe head was blocked by the midpoint of the intercrossing blades.

Moses took a deep breath before throwing the brigands axe off his blades. The wound on his shoulder and force from that blow had sucked all the energy from the brigand's arms. He was powerless to resist as Moses threw back his axe leaving the brigand's chest wide open. Without wasting another moment Moses brought down his swords slicing two parallel lines through the brigand's chest.

The pain and sudden drop in blood pressure made the bandit fall to his knees. Moses though now extremely tired placed both his blades on the brigands neck, and pulled them in opposite directions. The duel was over and the duel swordsman Moses had won.


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

Lost and Found

Chapter 4: Memory

The sounds of celebration filled the air as drunken songs and cheers flowed from the tongs of the villagers. A great feast had been made in the honor of their heroes, but the guests of honor were nowhere to be found. The duo in the middle of the festivities had snuck out and made their way into the forest trekking through the blackness of night.

"Sorry about this", spoke Robin as she turned toward her battle weary companion. Exhaustion and hunger could be seen on his face as he followed Robin from behind. The battle with the bandits had taken a lot out of him. It was his first time engaging in such a fight. To be truthful though it would have been a lot easier if Robin had simply defeated all the foes herself, but there was something in her that made her let him do it. Maybe it was a habit, or maybe she knew she would get nothing out of the fight, but one thing was clear she used that battle to train the greenhorn..

"Don't worry about it", spoke Moses as he tried to keep up. "Getting you memories back is one of our goals. The sooner we find out why you were in that field, the sooner I can discover my own part in this strange adventure." In truth though Moses doubted that the two facts anything to do with each other, nor did he consider that he would ever figure out why he was in this medieval world.

"So Robin", spoke Moses trying to slow down their pace. "Did you remember anything while we were fighting? Well I mean other than the fact that you are a tactician."

"Yes", spoke Robin as she caught onto Moses ploy. She slowed her pace allowing the young man to keep up easier. "I remembered a group", she began to speak as she closed her eyes to mediate on her memories. "There was a brown haired man dressed in suit, but coved in thick armor." Moses raised an eyebrow to Robins comment. It seemed quite weird to him that a man would be dressed in a suit before placing on his armor, but then again he was new to this world. Maybe that was the custom for knights to wear suits into battle.

As Robin continued to speak of her regained memories and Moses began to focus on her words. "There was also a woman ", she spoke though her voice was filled with a tone of annoyance. "She had beautiful blonde hair and wore a frilly yellow dress, but something about her reminded me of frogs. In truth I cannot tell you why. Frogs, noted Moses as he continued to listen to her speak. What do frogs have to do with a girl in a yellow dress, asked the young man to himself? Maybe it is a old repressed memory thought Moses as he focused back on what Robin was saying.

"Lastly", she spoke as she began to really focus on her memory. "There was a man with deep blue hair", as the words exited her mouth and image of him flashed in her mind. She could see him standing there with his face a blush staring into her eyes. His lips were moving, but she could not hear the words. The image triggered something, a fondness though she had no idea why it was there. "Chrom", she spoke aloud as her cheeks turned a bright red. Her mind began to drift along in a mixture of emotions as memories from her past floated in her mind. Her memories were still faint, but for some reason this person named Chrom began to stand out in her mind.

"Chrom", spoke Moses as his voice pulled Robin back to reality. "Is that the name of the blue haired guy", he asked partially confused about a man having blue hair. His words shattered the moment she was having and her memories began to fade once more.

"Umm, yeah", spoke Robin as she stopped walking. She was quite upset at Moses right now. She was just about to regain some of her memory when he opened his mouth to speak. She knew it was not his fault as she never warned him, but still she was still angry. She needed to know who Chrom was and why did she feel these emotions. She needed time to think and she soon realized she would not receive it with Moses around. "Here", she spoke with a hint of anger in her tone. She pointed to the ground where there was a patch of barren dirt. She didn't even turn around to look at Moses as she began to speak. "We can set up camp here for the night. I am going to find something to eat; I will leave the fire to you." As she finished speaking she vanished into the woods leaving Moses to fend for himself.

"Wait", spoke Moses, but the tactician was already gone. "I don't know how to make a fire", he spoke as with his hand stretched out to where she was heading. He had never actually made a fire before. His home back in the modern world was air conditioned and the nights they did use the chimney he always used a lighter. "I guess I am going to need wood", spoke Moses as he examined the area. There were a few broken branches lying around and an old stump not far behind. Moses let out a great sigh as he began to collect the wood. "Hope she doesn't get lost out there", he spoke as he picked up a branch.

Robin continued to run for a few minutes making sure she put plenty of distance between her and Moses. She felt a bit bad about leaving Moses alone, but she needed this time to think. There were few dangers a man could not take care of with a sword thought Robin as she continued moving. "He will be fine", Robin spoke to herself reassuring her decision.

Robin came across an old foundation of a fort. Something about this spot agitated Robin's memories. She took it as a sign and took a seat in the foundation. "Ok", she spoke to herself as she began to meditate once more on her memories. She began to think of Chrom and attempted to bring up the feelings she had felt before.

She focused on the man and just let her mind wonder. She felt a faint sensation in the back of her head as the names of the other two companions rushed to the fore front of her mind. "Fredrick and Lissa", she spoke aloud as her memories began to return to her. She began to remember them eating meat by an open fire and the suddenness of their new found companionship. She remembered something, a great explosion of fire and falling balls of magma, and then a girl, or was it a man. In truth she was not sure from the memory, but something about that person began to ache at her heart.

"Lucina", she spoke as a flood of memories rushed to the fore front of her mind. The sudden jolt of memories caused her to grab her head in pain. She remembered now. She knew who Chrom was, and she knew Fredrick. She knew of the wars she fought and of the people she had meet. She remembered her choice, the one she made atop of the dragon, and she remembered sacrificing herself to end the threat of Grima for good. But most of all she remembered Lucina, her daughter. "I remember", she spoke as she rose from the foundation. She was surprised to see the sun rising over the tree line.

"I have been here that long", she spoke as she realized the time that had flown by much quicker than she thought. Immediately she thought of Moses and a strong feeling of guilt began to rise up in her stomach. "I left him there all night", she thought as she began to rush back toward his direction. As she ran back her mind began to think upon the situation. She had left him there alone in the forest, knowing full well he had no idea of where he was. He was exhausted from his earlier bout with the brigands, and hungry as she had dragged him away from the feast. Her worries began to feed flames of her growing guilt. She quickened her pace rushing to get back to Moses as quick as she could.

"Moses", she screamed the second she arrived in the clearing, but she met only with silence. She stopped for a moment and began to look around the campsite. She could see charred logs sitting in a pit and two logs surrounding it. The second log however was crocket almost as if someone had knocked it out of place. On the ground near the tree line she saw a steel axe simply lying in the dirt.

"What happened here", spoke Robin as she walked up to the axe. A foul stench rose up from the handle and entered into her nostrils. It smelt like rotting flesh, and immediately Robin's mind recognized the stench. "Oh no", she spoke as she soon realized that this was the remains of a risen.

Earlier that night

"Got it", spoke Moses as a flame began to burn in the pile of dried leaves and twigs. After trying several methods of starting a fire Moses had decided to use sparks from his own iron swords. The duel swordsman slammed both of the blades together making them spark over the pile. Eventually the leaves caught a flame and began to burn the branches. Moses added some kindling he cut out from a nearby tree stump to help the fire grow. Lastly he added two logs to give the fire some long lasting fuel.

"My first fire", spoke Moses as he stared into the flame. A loud grumble from his stomach reminded the burly man that he had not eaten since this morning. "I wonder when Robin is coming back", he spoke as worry began to build in his head. He did not like the idea of sending a woman out to find food, but Robin, though she lost her memories, was a native and more than likely she would find food better than him. He also register the point that she was a far better at fighting than he was and could probably take anything that lived in these woods.

"Oh well", he spoke as he stared into the flame once more. His mind began to wonder back onto the battle he had fought earlier. He thought of the men he had slain, and the blood that now stained his hands. For a moment he looked down at his hands half expecting them to actually be covered in blood. "They were evil men", he spoke to himself trying to justify their killings. It was the first time he had ever killed a man and even more so how he killed there leader. At the time it did not bother him as each battle won would lead to another, but now that he was in the quite of the woods their deaths came back to him.

A sick feeling began to rise up in his stomach replacing the feeling of hunger. He began to hold his arms tightly and curl up into a ball around the fire. "I had to", he spoke to himself again. "Either they were going to kill me and all of the villagers, or I was going to kill them. I had to", he spoke again as he took a look at his swords. He held them up, and stared at their edge. "I wonder ", he spoke while still staring at the edges of his swords. "How many lives have these blades taken? How many sons, how many daughters," as Moses stared at the sword he heard a crack coming from the nearby forest.

"Robin", spoke Moses as he shot up from the fire. He prayed she did not see him curling into a ball. Such weakness is unbecoming of a man, but to his surprise he was met with an eerie silence. He had spent to long staring into the fire. His eyes were not adjusted to the dark, and he could only see up to the nearby tree line, but the sound was a bit further. "Never stare into a fire in the distance", spoke Moses aloud. He remembered the words from his uncle who served in the military. "It blinds you to everything around it." From what he could remember it would take at least thirty minutes before his eyes would adjust.

Moses strained his eyes against the tree line, searching for whatever made the sound. As he stared he saw two menacing red circles floating in the air. "What the hell", he spoke as his eyes made out the figure of a man. The dark figure stepped forward into the range of his eyes. It was a man, or at least it looked like one. It skin was a rotten grey and its eyes where a blazing crimson. From its mouth spewed a blacken air and in its right hand was a steel axe.

Without any other warning it rushed forward its axe at the ready. Immediately Moses realized that this thing was not friendly and lifted his swords ready for battle. As the monster charged forward it began to swing it axe. Moses seeing an opportunity rushed forward to intercept its swing. His body was still sore from his earlier bout with the bandits, but self preservation pushed him forward. As the blade of the axe came down he intercepted it with his left hand sword. His swinging motion redirected the swing causing the axe to slam into the dirt. He then jolted his right hand forward and stabbed the figure in the center of its chest with his primary sword.

"Finished", spoke Moses as a sense of pride filled his chest. He was proud of his progress and thought he had gotten pretty good at using the duel sword style, but his celebration was soon ended when the monster began to move again.

The monster let out a roar as it swung its axe from an unorthodox position. Immediately Moses jumped backwards leaving his right hand blade in its chest. "It's still alive", he spoke to himself as shock filled his face. The monster charged once more, but this time attacked with a horizontal swing. Moses switched his secondary sword to his dominant hand and blocked the incoming blow with his iron sword making sure to use both hands on the blade. He threw the axe off with the combine strength of both his arm and slammed his shoulder against the monster throwing it off balance. He then rushed forward and stabbed it in the chest with his secondary sword. Without wasting another moment he switched his right hand over to his first blade and ripped the two swords out the side of its body.

The monster let out a scream before its body disintegrated into a puff of purple smoke. "What in the world was that", spoke Moses as he stared at the steel axe on the ground. It was all that was left of the monster. Immediately his mind shifted to Robin who was alone in the woods. "I bet she probably ran into a couple of them to", spoke Moses as he began to descend into the forest only to be stopped by the aching of his body.

"Looks like I am pushing my limits", spoke Moses as he leaned on a nearby tree. As he lowered his head he felt a sudden brush of wind. A loud thump rang out above him as an axe smashed into the tree just above his head. If he had been standing straight up that would have been his end. Moses turned to see another monster moving in his direction. It seemed to have switched weapons as its hand axe was now lodged in the tree.

"Shit", spoke Moses as he felt his body getting heavy. "Another one", he spoke as he moved behind the tree. His body was now tired and Moses had very little energy to fight. The monster moved in and walked around the tree. It swung its axe like the first monster using a horizontal slash. "I got one last chance", spoke Moses to himself as he allowed his body to fall. The monster's axe slammed into the tree missing Moses' body.

"Now", shouted Moses as he used all the strength in his legs. He shot up with all his might and stabbed his blades straight into the creature's skull. The creature paused for a moment and then vanished into a pile of dark smoke.

Moses fell to the ground with the tip of his blades sinking into the earth praying that there were no more creatures around. He laid there for a moment as his eyes began to shut. The duel swordsman passed out still holding his swords.

For Moses it only seemed like a minute as he awoke at the sound of his name. He could hear Robin calling his name, but to his great surprise the sun was already up. "Over here", he shouted as he rose to his feet using his blades as support. He was soon met with the image of Robin's rushing around a large tree.

Moses took the time to brush the dirt off his iron swords and sheathed them around his waist. He looked up to see Robin grabbing him and wrapping her arms around his waist. The sudden jolt mad him grind his teeth in pain as his sore body screamed at his brain to make her stop. "Robin", he spoke as he tried to break her grip but all that accomplish was to make her squeeze even tighter.

"I am sorry", shouted Robin as she tighten her grip. Her surprising strength was squeezing what little life Moses had left out of him. "I am sorry", she spoke again as tears began to run down her eyes. The guilt that had been building up as she searched for him suddenly turned to joy and caused the fair maiden to cry.

"Ok", spoke Moses. His voice was grinded by pain giving Robin the signal to stop. It took a moment for the silver haired maiden to realize what she was doing and she immediately let him go.

"Oops', she spoke as she whipped the tears from her eyes. Her sense of guilt rose back up in her belly as she saw Moses twitching from the pain of his sore muscles. "I am sorry", she spoke again as she jumped into an explanation. "I know I said I was going to gather some food, but alone the way I had a flash back. Well to be truth full I really wanted to leave to think about my past."

Robin was stopped mid sentence by the sound Moses growling stomach. "Listen Robin", he spoke as he stumbled away from the tree. "I can't understand a word you are saying. I would love to listen to you but the only thing I can hear right now is the growling of my stomach and the cry of my muscles. Can we just get something to eat", spoke Moses as he rubbed his stomach.

Robin smiled, and began to lead the way. "Yeah I saw a berry bush on my way here." With those words the duo disappeared into the forest.

**Author Notes: Just to warn you beforehand there will be an appearance of a Balgoth the Destroyer. I had decided that he, and that would be the character I named by pen name after, would be in every work I do. **


	5. Chapter 5 City of Flowers

Lost and Found

**On a side note, I did not add Morgan. Morgan is going to show up in later chapters, but not as one of the future children that help stop Grima. Chrom and Robin never went to the ruins so they never found Morgan, however Morgan will show up in the series, or at least what I have planned for the series. **

Chapter 5: City of Flowers

"So you got your memories back", spoke Moses as he devoured the horde of nuts he and Robin had collected. His right hand was filled with his plunder, and his left was almost constantly in his mouth removing the shells of the nuts.

"Yes I did", spoke Robin as she zigzagged her way through the forest. She had to take special care to choose a rout with the least amount of logs and rocks as Moses proved incapable of watching his step as he feasted upon his meal. This very fact however began to get on Robins nerves as the trek back to the main road became quite tedious.

"So", spoke Moses as he tossed aside a shell from one of nuts. "Did you remember how you ended up in the field?" Robin stopped at Moses question. The battle with Grima flashed in her mind. She saw the sad faces of Chrom and the other shepherds as she faded into nothingness. Her final word bounced around in her head.

"Yes", she spoke in a somber tone. The sudden tensing of the conversation caught Moses off guard. He had no idea had no idea of how she had lost her memory, but clear now that there was some weight behind it.

"Did I ask a wrong question", asked Moses as he stopped chomping on his breakfast. Robin turned toward him and gave off a cheerful smile. Robin had picked up on how heavy the mood had become and decided it was best to lighten it as soon as possible.

"Nope", she spoke as she stole one of Moses nuts and threw it into her mouth. Immediately Moses switched to the defensive and began to guard his bounty with his left hand.

"Hay", screamed Moses as he turned his body away from the tactician. "These are my nuts", he shouted while pressing them tightly against his chest.

"Oh come on Moses", spoke Robin as she began to walk forward again. "It is just one little nut. It is not like I stole half the horde you are carrying."

"Yeah, but one of my nuts", shouted Moses as he emphasizing the word my! "You had your own nuts remember. Ya ate all of yours in one go, and now you have no more you want to eat mine. Well that aint happening squirrel woman. Theses nuts are mine."

"Squirrel woman", shouted Robin as she turned back towards Moses! "Her face lit up from a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "Who are you calling squirrel woman", she shouted.

"You", spoke Moses as he defended his nuts. "I saw the way you devoured those nuts earlier. You stuffed them all into your mouth and separated the shells from the seeds. Then you swallowed he seeds and spit out the shells. You eat nuts like a squirrel; hence I call you a squirrel woman."

"Shut up", shouted Robin in embarrassment red. "That is the way you are suppose to eat nuts."

"No it's not", spoke Moses as he tossed one of his morsels into his mouth. He broke the shell with his teeth and swallowed the seed inside. He then spit out the remaining shell on the ground. "That is how you are suppose to eat nuts", spoke Moses. "Not like a squirrel."

As Moses finished talking Robin snatched away two more of his defenseless nuts and stuffed them in her mouth. "Hay", shouted Moses as he defended the rest of his horde.

"Well what now", spoke Robin as her cheeks puffed with her stolen prize? " I thought you said I was not going to get anymore of your precious horde," spoke Robin as she spit out the two shells.

"Curse you squirrel woman", shouted Moses as he began to purposely lag behind. "That the last nut you are stealing from me."

"Whatever", spoke Robin as she brought the silly argument to an end. "I am not going to accommodate you anymore. Keep up or you will get left behind." As the words finished coming from her mouth Robin immediately changed course. She began cutting through the ticket and crossing terrain she knew Moses would have a hard time walking through.

"Tyrant", spoke Moses as he followed behind, stumbling over rocks and roots along the way.

After several minutes of trekking through the woods the duo had finally reached the main road. Moses had finish devouring the remainder of his nuts and was now focus on their new course of action.

"So", spoke Moses in a more serious tone. "Where are we heading", he asked? Moses at the time was just simply following Robins lead. He had no idea where they were going and to be truthful at the moment he really did not care. Getting home seemed far off to him, and a chance to see this new world was exciting.

"We are heading to the capitol", she spoke as she examined the road. She looked at the stones to determine the way they flowed. All roads lead away from the capitol. If you could find the patter of how they laid then you can determine which way was the capitol.

"The capitol", spoke Moses as Robin rose back up from the road. This was the first time he had heard about it. He had no idea if the capitol was even nearby. "Yeah", spoke Robin as she began to walk on the paved road. "There someone there I have to meet."

"You mean that Chrom fella", spoke Moses as he followed behind.

"Um, yeah", spoke Robin as she tried to hide the blush on her face. Her memories of Chrom rushed to the forefront of her mind. She took note however that it was hard for her to control her facial expression though she chalked it up to her loss of memory.

"Oh", spoke Moses as he smashed his fist into his palm. "I almost forgot. Did you remember anything about me, or at least anything about why I was in the field?"

His question hit Robin like a ton of bricks. She had completely forgotten about Moses' problem. The only thing she had been focusing on was getting back her memories. She turned and looked at Moses and shook her head. "Sorry Moses", she spoke as she stared into his dark brown eyes. "I don't remember anything about you, nor do I know why you were there in the field."

"Dang it", spoke Moses under his breath. He was hoping to find out something about why he was here, and not at home eating his sandwich. "Well can you tell me what you do remember", he asked hoping to find a clue in Robin's words.

For a moment Robin remained silent, but eventfully she decided it would be best if he knew. They still had quite a way till the capitol, and telling him of her story would speed up the journey.

"I remember a battle", she spoke starting off her tale. "It was a battle with a great evil that had brought blight upon the land. Do you remember those monsters", spoke Robin as she turned toward Moses?

"You mean the ones that attacked me last night", spoke Moses as he recalled the battle.

"Yes", she spoke as she began to move back into her tale. "You see that evil brought those creatures into the world, and began to use them as its personal army to dominate the land. Chrom, and I set out to quell this evil, and with the help of the Shepherds", she spoke only to be interrupted by Moses

"You brought shepherds with you", spoke Moses as disbelief filled his eyes. Her tale was already hard enough for him to believe, but bringing sheep herders to a battle was the last straw.

"No," shouted Robin as she attempted to clear up the misunderstanding. "The Shepherds are an elite group of soldiers that serve under Chrom. They are the finest troops in all of Ylisse and are not sheep herders." Ylisse thought Moses as he absorbed this information. It was the first clue to where he was.

"Oh", spoke the Burly man as he left Robin continue, but in the back of his head he began to doubt Robin's tale.

"Like I was saying", spoke Robin as she went back into her story. We moved out to face this evil, but where meet with the challenge of slaying such a huge creature as it was the size of a mountain."

"A mountain", shouted Moses in surprise. Even more doubt rose up in the back of his mind. Robin however expected his shock expression. This was the most fanatical part of their quest, and she knew full well it would be hard to believe.

"A mountain", she spoke reassuring him of its size. "To make it worse it was dragon", she added leaving a pause for Moses outburst of surprise. "The dragon was too large to simply slay with a sword, and flew to high for us to reach it. All seemed lost till Lady Naga was stepped in and used her divine power to."

"Lady Naga", spoke Moses interrupting Robin again. "Is she some noblewoman or something", he asked? Robin was quite surprised. She knew Moses was not from Ylisse, but she did not know how far from it he was. His question about Lady Naga told her he was outside the influence of her teaching. Walhart, of all people, knew who lady Naga was. For him not to he had to be from an entirely different continent.

"Umm," spoke Robin as she searched for the right words. "Lady Naga is a dragon", she spoke while rubbing the back of her head. "She has divine power just as Grima has power over the risen."

"Grima", spoke Moses with great surprise, but a familiarity could be heard in his voice! It was the first time Robin saw him react to something that he knew. He clearly knew who Grima was, but did not know who Naga was. This was a puzzling discovery for the silver haired tactician.

"Oh, so you know of Grima", spoke Robin. She was expecting a confirmation of her hypothesis, but was only met with a puzzled stare.

"No", spoke Moses with an unsure tone. "I have no idea of who Grima was", spoke Robin as he stared at the ground. "But there is something about the name. I can't tell you why, nor can I explain it but something about the name Grima sounds familiar." Moses was more confused than Robin. The name Grima, though he had never heard it in his life stuck to him. There was something in the back of his head telling him that this was important. It was something that he needed to know.

"Well", spoke Robin in her attempt to start back up the story. "With the help of lady Naga we reached the back of the dragon, and set out to fight Grima himself."

"Wait", spoke Moses as he interrupted again. He saw a frown cross Robin's face as he soon realized she was growing weary of his interruptions. "This is the last question", he spoke while holding his right hand out in defense. Robin let out a sigh and nodded letting Moses know he could speak. "You said Grima was the dragon, but now you say you fought Grima on the back of the dragon? So you are saying you fought Grima the person, on the back of Grima the dragon?"

"It is complicated", spoke Robin. She did not even bother to explain to him her whole situation with Grima. She knew he would not understand, nor did she want to even bring that part of the story up again. "To make a long story short", spoke Robin as she rushed the tale to completion. We defeated Grima, but in order to insure he would never return to the world of men I sacrificed myself to be rid of the fell dragon forever."

"Sacrifice yourself", shouted Moses. "Why the hell would you do that", he shouted. For some strange reason her decision bothered him. The idea of Robin sacrificing herself to end Grima did not sit well with him.

"Because it was right", spoke Robin as she turned toward away from Moses. "I had to", she spoke as she grabbed her arms. "What is one life in comparison to that of thousands? I know that there are people who cared about me, and people who loved me, but I could not do it. I could not live knowing I could save thousands of people the hardship and pain of fighting Grima. I couldn't live knowing I passed this curse down to the next generation. I had to", she spoke again as tears began to run from her eyes.

A sense of guilt rose I Moses stomach as he watched the tears run down her cheek. "Hay", spoke the burly man as he slammed his palm against Robin's back. "At least it worked out in the end", spoke Moses in his attempt to cheering up Robin. "You saved the world and the future generations, plus you came back to the ones you love. Well sort of", spoke Moses as he rubbed the back of his head. "You still have to track them down and meet them again, but I bet they will all be happy to see you again."

Robin wiped away the tears from her eyes and began to move forward again. "Then we best hurry", she spoke as the duo came over a hill. As they crossed its threshold the capitol came into sight.

"That is the capitol", spoke Moses as he stared at the city. It was the first time he had ever seen a walled city and the sight of which was quite grand.

"Yap", spoke Robin as she led the way. The capital was not far off, and with it was Chrom the man she had loved, and her daughter Lucina.

As the duo arrived at the gate they were greeted by two knights dressed in navy blue armor. "What business do you have here", spoke the first knight as he pointed his lance at Moses. Robin was stopped by the other knight who simply crossed his lance in front of the door way.

"What the hell", spoke Moses as noticed the difference in the way he was treated. He raised his hand to grab the spear when his arm was grabbed by Robin.

"We are merely travelers", she spoke while squeezing Moses arm. The latter of the two squirmed from the pain as Robin talked to the guards in a cheerful manor. It took all the strength Moses had to break away from Robin's grasp, and even then his arm still ached from the pain.

"Travelers", spoke the first knight as he stared at Moses. He took note of the two swords strapped to his left and right side. "And what business do travelers have being so armed", asked the guard as he pointed to the blades at Moses' sides.

As Moses opened his mouth to speak he was punched in the ribs by Robin. From this point on Robin had no intention of letting Moses do any talking. "The roads are dangerous", spoke Robin as Moses held his side. "There are bandits and Risen about we need our weapons to keep us safe from harm."

"Risen", spoke the second guard as he turned toward the first. "There have not been any risen attacks since a decade ago." His words caught Robin off guard. A decade she thought to herself as she pondered his words. Up until they fought Grima the risen had always been a constant threat. The only solution she could come up with was that the risen had stopped attacking after the fall of Grima, and the fact time must have flown by after she vanished from the world. The thought of it however scared her as she did not know how long, or what point in time she was. There was a chance that Chrom and her dreariest Lucina would not be waiting for her.

"I can't tell", spoke Moses, breaking Robin's thoughts and angering the guards. Without warning Robin smashed her fist into his stomach silence Moses once again.

"What my traveling companion meant to say is that we were attacked last night", spoke Robin making up for Moses brashness. "We were passing through the forest and made camp when two of their ilk fell upon us from the woods."

"Truly", spoke the second knight as he stared at the duo. They seemed addled enough to have been attacked by risen, or at the least the man was. Robin looked fine and spoke with common sense. Her companion on the other hand must really be on edge if he was arguing with a guard.

"I don't believe you", spoke the first Knight, but a quick glace from the second mad him change his tone. "But", he spoke while staring at his partner. "I have no reason to stop you at the gate." As he finished his words his partner removed his lance from the entry way. "However I will say this maiden. Keep your friend under control, or you both might be spending time in the dungeon." As the knight stepped aside Robin walked through the gate followed by Moses. As he passed he and the knight exchanged glanced and Moses entered the city.

As the duo walked out of ear shock of the knights Moses let Robin have it. "What the hell Robin", he shouted but was quickly shot down by the silver haired maiden.

"I should be saying that to you", she spoke while getting into his face. "What kind of behavior was that? That was a guard you dolt. Do you want to be thrown in the dungeon?"

"Hay he started", spoke Moses as he was now on the defensive. "He pointed the spear at me first, not the other way around.

"No dough," shouted Robin. "I would point a spear at you two. You don't have the friendliest appearance."

"Ouch", spoke Moses as Robin took a shot at his looks. He was about to retort back, but was bumped into by a young boy.

"Hay", spoke Moses as the young lad fell to the ground.

"Moses", shouted Robin as she took a knee to help the young boy up. "Hay kid are you alright", she asked as she helped the young man off the ground.

"I am fine", he spoke as he quickly dashed back into the crowd.

"Weird kid", spoke Robin as she turned her attention to Moses. "Watch were you are going Moses", she spoke, but her words were met with an empty expression as Moses continued to follow the boy with his eyes.

"Moses", spoke Robin as she stared at her companion with a bit of worry. The burly man simply patted his right hip with his hand and continued to follow the lad with his eyes.

"Son of a bitch", spoke Moses as he suddenly took off ramming his way through the crowd.

"Moses", shouted Robin as he disappeared into the crowd. The fool she thought to herself as she swiftly followed behind. What set this off thought Robin as she made her way through the crowd?


	6. Chapter 6 Rumble in the Capitol

Lost and Found

Chapter 6: Rumble in the Capitol

"Hay, get back here", shouted Moses as he chased the young boy through narrow city streets! The lad was quick on his feet and thought he could loss the burly man by jetting throw narrow alleyways and taking sharp turn on the city streets. To his dismay however Moses was not lagging behind and as a matter of fact he was catching up.

"Get lost you doggy bastard", shouted the pickpocket as he turned another corner. His comment did nothing more than to enrage the already furious Moses.

"You little brat", shouted Moses as he followed behind. "When I catch you I am going to beat you black and blue. You won't be stealing wallets anymore once I am done with you!" Moses voice rang throughout that city grabbing the attention of several residences in the area.

"Wallet", spoke the young boy to himself as he reached into his pocket. He though he had stolen the man's coin purse and the term wallet was new to him. To his surprise he found a thick piece of leather. "What is this", he spoke as he tripped over a misplaced stone.

The young boy fell scrapping his knee as he hit the ground. Moses' wallet fell only a few inches in front of him. "Ouch", cried the lad as he held his knee. For a moment he had forgotten that Moses was chasing him, but he was soon reminded by Moses boot on his chest. The boy struggled to break free, but was soon dociled by Moses iron sword at his neck.

"Do you want to die boy", spoke Moses as he stared into the kids eyes. The young man answered with a simple shaking of his head, and gave up any all his attempts to escape.

"Sit there", spoke Moses as he withdrew his sword from the boy's neck and lifted his foot off the young boy's chest. He reached over and grabbed his wallet with his free left hand and examined its contents. To his great joy his five dollars and all his cards were still inside. "Well you lucked up kid", spoke Moses as he turned back towards the boy. Moses lifted his hand to sheath his sword when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Get back", a voice rang out from behind Moses. It was soon followed by unsheathing of a sword. Moses immediately turned and pulled his right sword at the ready. The two swords clashed and immediately Moses knew his blade was inferior quality. His opponent's sword nicked the blade upon impact sending a great shockwave down into the duel swordsman's hand.

After the initial chaos of the clash Moses was able to get a clear look at his assailant. To his great surprise it was a woman and with navy blue hair no less. It seemed that Robin's words were correct. It appeared as people in this strange land had natural hair colors he had never dreamed as possible.

"Blue", spoke Moses as he stared at the maiden's long hair. A frown crossed her face as she began to push the duel swordsman back. Reading the writing on the wall Moses broke the dead lock and put some space between him and his foe. In doing so however he had lost his position near the boy giving the pickpocket free reign to move.

"Now run", shouted the maiden as she looked at the young boy. She quickly turned her eyes back toward Moses as he drew his second sword.

Seeing his opportunity the young pick pocket bolted off, holding his knee as he ran. As he faded around the corner he took another look at the maiden giving her a look sign of thanks.

"Get back here you little runt", shouted Moses as he motioned to followed the lad. However he was son cut off by the fine blade of the maiden. Like before she slashed at Moses using both her hands, but this time however the advantage lied with Moses as now he was able to block her sword without damaging his blades.

As the maiden's sword clashed with Moses blades the shock was evenly dispersed amongst both swords neutralizing the finer quality of her sword. Immediately Moses began to push the maiden back showing that he was the stronger of the two. However the maiden proved to be more skilled as she lowered her blade and took a knee. Her jester caused Moses to stumble forward leaving the inside of his right leg open for attack.

The maiden quickly swung her sword aiming to slash open Moses inner thigh. Immediately Moses allowed himself to fall back toward his left side. His right leg flew into the air and dodged the income strike, however Moses was now on the ground and his opponent would not let him recover.

Without wasting a moment she attacked. The maiden began her assault with a stab aimed at Moses' mid section. Moses predicted her choice of attack, as the mid section would be the hardest to dodge. He waited for the maiden's sword to come more than half way down before he rolled to his right. He had to be sure she would not change her stab to a slash as he attempted to roll out of the way.

The sword cut through the earth as Moses was able to roll out of the way. Using this opportunity Moses was able to get back onto his right knee as the maiden charged forward. In order to stop her charge Moses slashed with his right hand. The swing itself, though not powerful, it caused the maiden to jump back none the less.

Her sword cut through thick stone of the rode as if it was cutting through butter, but Moses was able to get out of the range of her sword. Immediately Moses sprung up and got back on his feet. He was more than ready to go on the offensive. Moses charged forward leading off with a horizontal slash with his left. He made sure to slice from across his body to set another attack. The maiden seeing the incoming slash dodged the blade as she knew his second strike would not be far behind, but this was exactly as Moses wanted. As she stepped back to avoid the slash Moses shot forward. He extended his along with the motion of his body giving it some extra speed. His primary sword stabbed forward aiming to pierce the maiden's skull.

Through quick reflexes the maiden was able to avoided Moses' lunge by rotating her body to her left. However Moses' sword still managed to cut her right cheek and as the blade sailed through the air it took with it a lock of her navy blue hair. An expression of shock crossed her face as she felt the sharp pain from the blade. At that moment she realized that Moses was not simply some punk with a sword. He was actually a threat, and if she was not careful he could end up killing her.

The expression of shock soon turned to anger as the maiden raised her blade to counter strike. Moses left flank was now left exposed as the lunge had left him stretched out forward. The maiden quickly countered with a horizontal slash, but her blade was soon met with Moses secondary sword. The duel swordsman had blocked her two handed strike with one arm, and at the hilt of his blade no less. However the maiden's sword still continued to eat into his blade, a fact the Maiden had just noticed.

Moses retaliated by throwing off the maiden's sword and slashing with his primary blade. The slash as he predicted created space between him and the maiden. He charged forward leading the way with his secondary sword. The blade was deflected by the maiden who was beginning to pick up on Moses' attack pattern. She immediately countered with a slash of her own attempting to capitalize on the lag between his two strikes of his swords. Moses however defended with his primary and pressed her blade to the side with secondary blade. Every clash with her sword ate at Moses blade. He felt his inferior iron swords giving way as he exchanged several slashed with the maiden.

"Damn", spoke Moses as he separated once more from the maiden. "If this keeps up my swords are going to break." Only one solution came to Moses' mind. He had to finish this battle in his next strike, if not he would end up breaking his swords and be cut down by the maiden.

Without wasting another moment Moses charged forward like always did. The maiden lifted her sword at the read expecting him to attack. As Moses entered the range of her sword he jumped forward into the air. With all his might he swung both blades forward toward the maiden with entire bodyweight behind his duel slashes.

The maiden however saw it coming. She had taken notice to the damage her sword had done to his blade, and realized that he would have to end this in one strike if he wanted to win. As the duel swordsman jumped forward she jumped back. His blades sliced through air and smashed into the hard stone. She knew better than to simply charge forward and swing at Moses. He had dodged such an attack before when she had him on the ground. He would do so again. Instead she decided on an aerial attack of her own.

The moment the maiden jumped backwards she launched into the air. As Moses' blades sliced the ground the maiden began to spin through the air with an uncanny velocity. Moses looked up expecting her to charge with a slash.

"What the", spoke Moses as the Maiden's abnormally large shadow gave her away. The duel swordsman looked up to the maiden coming down like a spinning pinwheel. "Shit", spoke Moses as he realized he had wasted too much time. Dodging was no longer an option. Moses was forced to raise his swords in defense knowing full well they would give way. The maiden's sword smashed into Moses iron blades. The force of the impact sent a terrifying shockwave through them that shattered the blades like glass. By some luck however Moses himself was unharmed, however a quick follow up from the maiden would soon see to it that statement was undone.

As the maiden finished her attack Moses fought against his initial shock and jumped backwards attempting to put some space between him and her sword. The maiden however was quick to counter as she bolted forward bringing a slash with her. Moses was doomed as the jump had taken all the strength from his legs and his blades were nothing but shards on the ground.

"Moses", his name rang out from behind him as Robin shot forward and blocked the incoming attack strike. Robin's silver sword was on equal quality with the maiden's blade. The advantage lied with neither as the initial clash ended.

"Lucina", spoke Robin as she got an eye full of her opponent. From afar she could not tell who it was as her focus was on protecting Moses.

"Mother", spoke Lucina in shock. She had not seen her mother in a decade, and now out of nowhere she suddenly returned. As she stared into Robin's face tears began to flow from her eyes. She lowered her sword, and opened her mouth to speak, but was soon cut off.

"Bitch", shouted Moses as he dashed from behind Robin. In one swift motion he slammed his fist into Lucina's jaw and knocked the poor girl into the ground. Without delay Moses pounced upon Lucina pining her hands to the ground with his knees, and proceeded to beat her face in with his fist.

"Wait Moses", shouted Robin as she moved to stop conflict, but she was soon pushed down from behind by a great force. "What", spoke Robin as she turned to see several knights pushing her into the ground? One of them quickly tied her hands and another placed a bag over her head. Robin struggled, but it was too late. Two of the knights picked her up by her chest and her feet, and carried her away.

Moses would receive a greeting from the guards however his would be less friendly. As Moses was raining blows upon Lucina's face his head was smashed by a shield. The force of the impact nearly knocked him out. As Moses fell to the ground he heard a loud ringing in his head as a wave of confusion rolled over him. He looked up to the see the knight he had met at the gate standing above him.

"I knew you were a craven from I laid eyes on you", spoke the knight as he gloated over Moses. "Bag him and gag him", spoke the knight as two other knights steeped forward. Immediately they jumped on Moses attempting to hold him down. Though still groggy from the blow to his head Moses resisted. He kicked the first Knight in the knee causing him to fall over and the second knight he rolled as he grabbed his shoulder. Eventually two more knights joined in, but the burly young man still refused to go without a fight. Eventually they resorted to flogging him first and then tied him up. They stuck a bag over his head and carried him away like they did Robin.

"Come with me boy we are going to need you for a witness", spoke the first knight as the young pickpocket nodded and followed behind. He stopped for a moment and turned to look at Lucina.

"Thank you lady", he spoke as he followed the guard.

Lucina watched as Moses was carried away. Her face however was being to swell up thanks the firmly placed punches from Moses.

As the knight disappeared from view Lucina was reminded of her mother. "Mother", she spoke as she turned around to look for her. To her surprise she was gone with no trace of where she could have gone. It never crossed her mind that she could have been bagged and gagged with Moses, but instead she question whether or not she was actually there at all. Her thoughts were broken by the pain of the swelling of her face. Lucina decided that she had been seeing things and left to find a medico.

**Yeah, in this Chapter I showed the real ugly side to Moses. Normally Moses is not that violent … ok maybe a little, but there are two things in this world he hates the most. The first is a pickpocket, and the second is people who try to kill him. Both of these people where in this chapter so the worst in him came out. **


	7. Chapter 6 Rumble in the capitol part 2

Lost and Found

Chapter 6: Rumble in the Capitol part 2

"Let me go", shouted Moses as he struggled and kicked. The guards were forced to bring in two extra men just too hold him. Even bound with a bag over his head he still put up one heck of a fight. The guards threw him into a cell with the bag still tied over his head. Moses body slammed into the hard stone floor, and his body was immediately reminded of the flogging they gave him earlier.

One of the guards spit on him before he closed the gate. "Hope you choke on your bag", spoke the guard as he walked away from the cell. Moses struggled to free his hands, but to no avail. The bag over his head made it that much more difficult. As Moses struggled to free his hands he felt a touch on his shoulder. Immediately he jerked away, but a calm voice sooth his rage.

"Let me help", spoke the voice. The voice was soft and kind. From what Moses could tell this person was a woman, though the voice did not belong to Robin. Never the less Moses stopped struggling and let the woman do her work. She first untied his hands, and then began to work on his feet. As she removed the knots from the rope binding his feet Moses worked to remove the bag. The guards had made sure to tie the bag on tight to prevent Moses from knocking it off. Eventually the maiden was forced to help him remove the bag. What took him several minutes to accomplish she did in thirty seconds. Before he knew it the bag was off his head, and Moses could once again breathe fresh air.

"Thanks", spoke Moses as he looked upon his savior. It was a young woman no older than seventeen. She had milky white skin that was as smooth as silk. Her eyes were a bright green and her hair was a shimmering platinum blonde. The young maiden wore a green tunic, with a cream colored undershirt. Her hands were protected by thick leather gloves that had a metal plate attached to the fist. The fingers in the gloves were cut off, and left expose. Covering her long slender legs were a pair of baggy white pants that stuffed into a pair of leather boots that stopped right below the knee. The toe and bottoms of the boots were covered with a thin plate of steel. The extra metal made them clank whenever she walked around. Across her chest was a thick leather strap that fastened an empty sheath for a blade.

"Here", she spoke as she extended her hand. A small blush crossed Moses cheek as he got a clear look at the maiden's face, though his blush was invisible due to his dark brown skin.

Moses reached up and grabbed her soft hand. To his surprise however her grip was quite firm, and with little effort she helped pull him off the ground. "The name is Moses", he spoke as he extended his arm to shake her hand.

"Lander", spoke the maiden as she returned the jester. She grabbed hold of his hand and gave him a very firm handshake.

"Lander", spoke Moses with surprise as he stared at the maiden. His perplexity followed through to his facial expression signaling to the maiden that something was wrong.

"Yes Lander", spoke the maiden as she let go of his hand. The puzzled expression still remained on Moses face.

"That is a very masculine name", spoke Moses as he stared at the maiden.

"Well I am a guy", spoke Lander. As the words left his mouth he saw Moses eyes widen. At that moment he realized what had happened. The young man let out a great sigh as he placed his palm on his face. "Not again", he spoke as he mumbled curses under his breath.

"Sorry about that", spoke Moses as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. It was not very often that Moses mistaken a guy for a girl, and as a matter of fact this was the first time Moses had mistaken a man for a woman.

"Don't worry about it", spoke Lander. "It is not the first time I have mistaken for a woman, and it probably will not be the last time I will be mistaken. Seriously just because a person has long hair and a slender frame does not mean he is a she."

"It seems everyone else disagrees", spoke a voice from the corner of the room. Moses quickly turned toward the direction of the voice. He had not noted anyone else in the cell, though it should have been obvious with the relatively large size.

"Tcsh, cheeky as always", spoke Lander as he turned toward the corner of the room. From the corner walked out a burly man of a dark complexion. He was not as dark as Moses, and in truth he looked more tanned, but the man stood almost eight feet tall towering over Moses and Lander by at least three feet. The man's hair was bright pink color, to Moses great surprise, and was neatly tied into a single pony tail that ran down his back. On his jaw was a great beard that was neatly combed out to form silky smooth lines. The beard ran all the way down to the man's chest.

"Pink", spoke Moses in surprise as he stared at the man's long hair. A great frown soon followed as the tall man opened his mouth to speak.

"What of it", he spoke in a booming voice. It seemed Moses had hit a sore spot in the man's ego.

"Nothing", spoke Moses franticly as he raised his hands in defense. "I was just surprised to see a man with pink hair."

"So what, only women can have pink hair", spoke the man has his voice began to rise! Now the group had gotten the attention of the guards, and the other prisoners in the other cells.

"No, no, no", spoke Moses as he waved his hands and shook his head. Moses was strong, and very confident in his ability to fight hand to hand, but even he did not want to go toe to toe with the giant. "That is not what I am saying. I am saying I am surprised to see somebody, man or woman with pink hair. Back home in US there was no one with any bright color hair like that."

The giant seemed to calm down at Moses words, but now his curiosity was sparked. "There were no people in you lands with pink hair", spoke the giant with no regards for the other people in the prison. His voice bounced off the walls and destroyed any conversation that was taking place in the building.

"Hay keep it down", shouted one of the guards, but he was quickly shot down by the giant.

"Silence", he spoke and immediately the guard shut up.

"You there, Moses answer my question. Are there no men, nor women in your homeland with pink hair."

"Yes", spoke Moses as he regained his composure. "Nobody from the land I come from has natural pink hair."

"Natural", spoke the man as he gave a puzzled look at Moses.

"Yes natural. There are many dyes that once can use to change their hair color, but no one is born with pink hair, or any of the funky hair colors I see around here." Moses took a moment to look around the prison. He saw many shades of greens and blues. He even saw shades of bright red, and a small population of purples. The hair colors of these people were like skittles, it ran across the full spectrum of visible light. "The only colors we have back home are brown, black, red, and blonde", spoke Moses continuing his sentence. "Anything else is not natural in our society."

"Strange", spoke the man as he began to rub his beard. "In truth Moses I do not know which is more out of the ordinary, the fact that your people have such a shallow pool of possible hair colors, or the fact that they would waste precious dye on changing their hair color."

"Well big man", spoke Lander as he inserted himself into the conversation. "Since you are now talking would you mind sharing with us your name?"

"Silence woman", spoke the giant without turning his gaze at Lander. "Men are speaking. Go sit in a corner till we are done talking."

"Woman", spoke Moses puzzled staring back at Lander again.

"I am not a woman", screamed Lander! The young man was greatly angered by the giant's words. "I told you on the first day I was thrown in this god forsaken hell hole. I am a man", as Lander shouted all eyes turned their gaze on him. Whispers began to bounce off the walls as murmurs of a woman being placed in a male prison circulated through the spectators. Even the guards began to double cheek their data book to be sure they had placed the right prisoner in the cell.

"Yes you did woman", spoke the giant causing another vain to appear of Lander head. "And if you remember correctly I told you I would call you a man when you start to look like one. Grow a beard, or cut your hair. Do something to make yourself look like a man. As long as you appear like a woman. I shall call you such."

"Ok", spoke Moses breaking up the argument. "Big man would you be kind enough to share with me your name."

"Very well", spoke the giant. "My name is Shan Yu."

"Shan", spoke Moses.

"No, Shan Yu", you have to say it together."

"So Shan Yu", spoke Lander.

"Silence woman", shouted Shan Yu once gain all eyes were on the trio.

"For the last time...", spoke Lander before he was interrupted. Suddenly and without warning the wall of the cell next to one shared by the trio exploded. Stones and rubble flew in all directions as dust filled the stone hall.

The guards were caught completely off guard. The men in the cell next to Moses were dead. Their bodies were crushed under the pile of stones that once made up the wall. Light, in all its brilliance, began to pour into the dark corridor illuminating walls that have not seen the sun in centuries. Two silhouettes stood in the new opening. One of them was very tall, and the other was very short. The light from the morning star shinned around them blinding the prisoners from making out their forms.

"Told you it was the other cell", spoke the small figure in a calm voice.

"Yeah", spoke the second in a deep eerie tone. "If I had smashed open the other cell then the guy we want would be dead. Like those guys", spoke the figure as it held out a titanic greatsword with one hand. The tip of the blade pointed to one of the crushed corpse of the prisoners in the cell next to Moses'.

"Hmm, true" spoke the first figure.

"Halt who goes there", shouted a guard as he pulled himself off the floor. The debris from the wall had knocked him over during the explosion.

"Guard", spoke the second figure as it raised its blade.

"I got it", spoke the first as he rose up a book.

"A book", spoke Moses in a confused tone. As the words left Moses mouth a mass of blackness swirled over the figures head. The swirling darkness blocked out the incoming light long enough for Moses to get a clear look at the figure. The figure was short about a foot and a half shorter than Moses. From head to toe he was covered in dark purple robes that left only his eyes visible. "Flux", spoke the short man as the mass of darkness seeped into the ground.

"Dark Magic", spoke Shan Yu as the darkness rose from the ground and enveloped the guard.

"Sound the alarm", spoke the guard as his body was reduced to bones. The second guard, who was guarding the door, rushed forward and ranged the alarm bell signaling a prison break.

"Damned guard", spoke the second figure as it rushed into the open prison. He jumped forward leaping over the rubble. A loud boom roared through the open hall as the man's heavy steel boots smashed into the stone. From head to toe the man was covered in heavy armor. His armor was modeled after the generals of old, and was not as stocky as the modern armor. None the less the weight and strength of the steel was the same. The armor weight and size was increased even more by the fact the man was extremely tall. He stood about an inch higher than Shan Yu. This gave him a very spine-chilling appearance. On his right shoulder rested a titanic greatswrord that was as long, and almost as wide as he was. The sword had a very peculiar look to it that stuck out to many of the prisoners.

"Is that Durandal", spoke Lander as he stared at the armored warrior. Without sparing another moment the armored giant rushed forward. The speed in which he moved caught everyone off guard. In less than a second he was upon the guard ringing the bell. His sword ripped through the guard armor and all. The wall was stained a bright crimson as the burly man stepped back into the main walkway.

"Good job Balgoth", spoke the first as he stepped on the stones crushing the prisoner's bodies. He turned and walked toward Moses cell, and stared the young man in the eye. "Come", he spoke as he melted the lock with his dark magic. Without waiting for a response he pressed open the cell and began to walk toward the hole in the wall.

"Excuse me", spoke Moses. Moses could hardly believe what just happened. Even more so when a man he has never met before suddenly breaks him out of prison.

"I said come", spoke the dark mage as he turned and faced Moses. The short man was soon followed by the armored giant who took the time to explain.

"Come with us if you want to live duel swordsman." A surprise expression crossed Moses face as the man spoke of his talents with the sword. "We saw your fight with woman", he continued. "Your skill was great, but your weapons were weak, and that was your down fall. We desire your skill." With those words he tossed Moses two identical swords. The blades were of a strange design, and hailed from a age long past.

"They are champion swords", spoke the first man. "They will not break so easily."

"Wait", spoke Lander as he stepped out of his cell. Lander was soon followed by Shan Yu who looted the corpse of the guard. "What about us."

"What about you", spoke the first man? "We go into danger, and I have no use for women".

"I am a guy", shouted Lander, but he was quickly ignored.

"Follow if you want", spoke the first man as he motioned Balgoth to do something. The armored giant began smashing the locks to the other cells with his gigantic sword. The blade popped open the cells allowing the other prisoners to escape. "Don't expect a weapon from us. We don't participate in charity."

"You heard that Duel Swordsman", spoke Balgoth picking up were his friend left off. "That means you owe Lambert, and I a debt for the swords."

"The names Moses, and yes I figured as much. However I have to make a request."

"Let me guess", spoke Lambert cutting off Moses. "You wish to rescue the woman who was dragged in with you."

"Yes", spoke Moses. He was a bit surprise he that Lambert knew what he was going to ask for, but none the less he was on the money.

"To bad for you", spoke Balgoth as he popped open the last cell. "That woman was taken from the female cells about an hour ago, and she was released from prison. "

"Yeah she was even given a royal escort to the palace. It was almost as if she was someone of great importance", spoke Lambert timing in on Balgoth words.

"An hour ago", spoke Moses with surprise. He figured Robin would get out easy, but for her to get out that quick was quite a shock.

"Nothing personal", spoke Shan Yu breaking up the conversation. "I think it is time to go. If we stay any longer we risk being surrounded by the guards."

"Good point tall guy", spoke Lambert.

"The name is Shan Yu".

"And I am Lander", he spoke taking advantage of the moment.

"And I am out of here", spoke Lambert as he stepped into the bright light.

"Keep up or you will get left behind", spoke Balgoth as he followed his short companion.

"Whatever", spoke Moses as he and the other two members of the trio followed.

As Moses stepped out of the prison he was met with the image of a city in chaos. The prisoners Lambert and Balgoth let out ran rampant through the streets. Unknown to them they had just let lose Yilisse most dangerous criminals. With the market district just below it did not take them long to arm themselves and cause panic and mayhem in the streets.

"This way" spoke Balgoth as Lambert finished analyzing the streets.

**Ok, you all where warned Balgoth would show up. Also I would like to apologize about my lack of update; however I will tell you the reason is school. I am on the term system, and I am in final season right now. I have been spending the last few weeks studying, and writing papers. I would also like to apologize for the lack of Robin in this chapter. She will show up in the next so don't worry about it. **


	8. Chapter 6 Rumble in the Capitol Part 3

Lost and Found

Chapter 6: Rumble in the Capitol part 3

The sound of labor and cheer radiated from Castle Ylisse as butlers and maids rushed about setting up decorations, and moving tables. Today was the tenth anniversary of the defeat of Grima, and the castle was filled with guest of all walks of life. The kitchens of the castle were ablaze as chiefs and servants prepared numerous dishes. Chairs, tables, and plates were spread across the main hall turning the diplomatic audience room into a hall of feasting. A long table was laid out before the throne. Next to it were many fine chairs made from the finest wood, and designed to look as regal as possible. The table was set aside for the guest of honor the Shepherds, and those who fought alongside them.

"There you go Lucina", spoke a blonde hair woman as she removed a healing staff from her cheek. The swelling had gone down, and the throbbing pain had finally vanished.

"Thanks Auntie Lisa", spoke Lucina as she got out of a chair. As she rose up from the wooden furniture she noticed a small lad hiding behind her aunt's leg. He had black hair and wore a traditional Regna Ferox garment similar to the ones worn by Feroxin myrmidons.

"Hay there Owain", spoke Lucina, but the boy simply hid behind his mother leg.

"His name Eudes", spoke Lisa as she pulled the young boy from behind her. "Come on Eudes say hi to your cousin." The young boy refused to move, and stayed firmly behind his mother.

"Eudes", spoke Lucina with surprise. Lisa eventually gave up and let him be. "You are not going to name him Owain".

"Nope", spoke Lisa as she picked the four year old up. "We decided it was best not to name them the same name. It keeps us from mixing the two of them up."

"Really", spoke Lucina as she watched Lisa carry the four year old out the room. She turned the corner and headed to the nursery where all the other children were kept.

"Lucina", a voice rang through the air catching the blue haired maiden's attention. As she turned she was met with the image of a small girl in a white dress. Her hair shared the same navy blue color and white flowers were woven into crown, and placed on top of her head. This young girl was Lucina, but of the current world.

"Lucina", the young girl spoke again as she entered the room. A cheerful smile crossed her face as she stared at the innocent younger version of herself.

"What wrong Lucy", she spoke. She and many of the other shepherds started calling the younger version Lucy as a nickname. It was an easy way to prevent confusion, though Chrom still called them both Lucina.

"It is Lord Papa", she shouted. Lucina jumped at the young girls words.

"Chrom, she shouted in a frantic. "What happen to the Exalt?"

"Nothing", the words came from the door way as a bearded man walked through the door. He was not quite middle aged, but he was not young either. He had navy blue hair that ran to his shoulders, and a well kept beard. On his left side sat a sword that was an exact copy of Lucina's. This man was Chrom, king of Ylisse. Though he had aged in a decade he was still the same man who fought against Grima.

"Father", spoke Lucina as she stared into his eyes. There was a sense of anger in them, and she immediately knew something was wrong. Even still she gave a small thanks to Lady Naga that her father was still safe.

"Lucina", spoke Chrom grabbing the attention of the navy haired maiden. To her surprise however Chrom kneeled on the ground and rubbed the head of his young daughter. "Hay Lucina", he spoke in a calm tone. "Let me speak with big sister Lucina for a moment."

"Is she in trouble", spoke Lucy worried for her future self.

"No she not", spoke Chrom while running his hand through her hair. "I just need to talk to her about something that happened in the city." Lucina shivered a bit at the thought of what they were going to converse. She knew her father would be mad about her getting into a fight even more so with swords being involved.

"Ok", spoke Lucy as she left the room. Before she exited the door she turned around and looked at Lucina. A worrisome look filled her eyes. She then left and headed to the nursery where her aunty Lissa had left.

"Father", spoke Lucina but she was quickly silenced by Chrom.

"Stop Lucina", spoke Chrom blocking the maiden's words. "I already know what happened Fredrick filled me in on the details. Lucina," spoke Chrom but the blue haired maiden cut him off.

"I know what you are going to say, but I can't just ignore people in danger. That man placed a blade at the young boy's neck. I could not just", she spoke before Chrom cut her off again.

"Lucina I am not mad at you", spoke Chrom.

"What", asked Lucina as confusion covered her face?

"I said I am not mad at you," spoke Chrom to his daughter." You did what you thought was right and jumped in to save a young boy. I am not mad at you for what you did."

"Oh," spoke Lucina with surprise.

"But," added Chrom once again making the maiden cringe up. "you should be more careful. Kellem told me that your opponent got the better of you."

"Right", spoke Lucina as she thought back on the fight. She had almost finished the man off when she saw "Mother", spoke Lucian aloud.

"What", question Chrom.

"I thought I saw mother", spoke Lucina. "When I was fighting that man with the two swords a woman jumped out of the nearby crowd and defend him from my last attack. When I looked upon her I thought she was mother." As Lucina finished talking she lowered her head. Her mother had been missing for ten years and many of the shepherds had given up hope of her return. "For a moment I thought I had found her, but his fist soon brought me back to reality."

"Robin", spoke Chrom as he took a seat next to his daughter. "You really miss her don't you Lucina. I can hardly believe it has been a decade."

"I know she is still out there", spoke Lucina as she rose from the chair.

"So do I honey", spoke Chrom as he followed suit. "And we will find her Lucina, but for now we have a banquet to prepare for, and you still have to greet our guest."

"Right", spoke Lucina as she began to walk out the door. "I guess I will go get changed", she spoke as she turned to her father.

"That would be best for now", spoke Chrom as his eyes shifted to Falchion. "Oh Lucina you should leave Falchion in your room."

"What", spoke Lucina as she touched her sword?

"Oh come on", spoke Chrom as he walked up to his daughter. He placed his hands on her shoulder and began to speak. "It is only for a couple of hours, and besides a sword does not belong with a dress."

"But you are going to carry yours", spoke Lucina. Chrom was forced to turn his head away from his daughter in guilt.

"Come on Lucian", spoke Chrom as he stared at the wall.

"You can at least look me in the eye father", spoke Lucina.

"Lucina", spoke Chrom as he stared into her eyes.

"Fine", she spoke as she gave in. "But after the banquet I will strap it back on."

"Good girl", spoke Chrom as he left the room first. "I have some important matters to attend to. So I will leave you to your duties."

As Chrom turned around to walk away Lucina opened her mouth to speak. "By important duties do you mean judging the man I fought?" As the words left Luciana mouth Chrom stopped in his tracks.

"No", spoke Chrom in an obvious lie.

"Father you mustn't", spoke Lucian as she exited the room. "Justice is supposed to be handed down by the magistrates, not by the victim's father."

"Of course it is", spoke Chrom in a fright tone. "That is why I am going to see Maribelle right now."

"Then why are you going toward the east wing", spoke Lucina. "Maribelle is office is on the western end of the castle."

"Of course spoke Chrom. "It is just I thought that Maribelle might be in the kitchen. You know keeping Giaus away from all the suits."

"Oh did someone call my name", spoke a blonde woman with long hair wrapped into gigantic curls. In her hair were two white bows and on her shoulder was a white parasol.

"Maribelle", shouted Chrom with surprise.

"Hello to you to Chrom", spoke Maribelle as she stopped at the duo. "I highly draught my presence is worth such a loud greeting."

"Umm", spoke Chrom as Lucina chimed in.

"Oh good timing Maribelle", spoke Lucina. "Father was just going to talk to you about the criminal from today's incident."

"Yeah", spoke Chrom in an uneasy tone.

"Criminal", spoke Maribelle with some surprise. "You mean criminals my dear. There was more than one."

"More than one", spoke Chrom.

"No I mean the criminal dealing with the incident I was involved in", spoke Lucina as she tried to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Yes that event", spoke Maribelle. "There was more than one criminal. Two people were arrested."

"Wait what", spoke Lucina.

"Well there might actually had been another person", spoke Chrom.

"Where is she now", spoke Lucina with great excitement.

"Well she", spoke Maribelle before she was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass.

"Hay look out", shouted a servant as two knights carrying a person over head bumped into a table. The incident caused several plates and cups to fall to the ground and shatter.

"What going on", asked Chrom as he walked into the room. His attention was immediately turned toward the person being held above. The person's face was covered with a bag, and arms and legs were bound with ropes. "What is the meaning of this", spoke Chrom as his eyes stared at the prisoner.

Confused the knights asked a question of their own. "What the problem sir", asked one of the knights.

"He may be upset we are moving through the main hall", spoke one of the knights to the other.

"Oh right", spoke the first Knight. "Well sir we were taking this prisoner to the dungeon to be held till the day of trial, but ", spoke the knight.

"We soon realized that this prisoner was a woman", spoke the second Knight.

"You see we have been a bit confused about prisoners gender since took that last guy in. We were sure at first that he was actually a she", spoke the first knight.

"No not that", shouted Maribelle. "Why is that person bagged and tied up like a hog."

"My words exactly", spoke Chrom. "Even if they are criminals they should be treated with some dignity."

"Oh that", spoke the first guard. "Well Knight Captain Fredrick", spoke the guard before he was cut off by Chrom.

"That is enough", he spoke while holding his hand out. "Lucina remind me to have a talk with Fredrick. I swear he is way to overzealous."

"Excuse me", asked Lucina. "Is that the criminal from the earlier incident?"

"His accomplish", spoke the second Knight. "We took her in to".

"Just like I said two criminals", spoke Maribelle.

"Would you mind removing her bag", asked Lucina.

"You can take off the ropes binding her legs as well", spoke Chrom. "Let her walk to the prison cell like a normal person."

"Very well" spoke the knight as he cut the ropes binding the prisoner's legs and the bag strapped over the neck. The knights removed the bag and locks of silver hair flowed out. Time seemed to freeze for a second for Lucina as her mother appeared from the bag. Her hair was now in a mess and her facial expression was quite sour, but this was Robin.

"Finally", spoke the silver hair maiden. "What the hell is wrong with you", shouted Robin as she turned her attention toward the guards. "When was it policy to push people to the ground, and bag them like you are a common slavers."

"Robin", a familiar voice ran out from behind her. She turned to see the one person who mattered most in her life, Chrom. "Chrom", spoke Robin as she stared up at his face. He was a bit older with the passing of a decided, and had a shallow blue beard, but this was Chrom.

"Robin", spoke Maribelle as she stared at the silver haired maiden. She too could hardly believe her eyes. "You have not aged a day", she spoke.

"Mother", spoke Lucian as she rushed forward and hugged her mother.

"Oh no", spoke the guard as he soon realized that they had bagged an important person. The two knights looked at each other and gave a slight nod. The first cut the ropes binding Robin's arms, and the second grabbed the evidence of their crime, ie the cut ropes and bag, and the two knights left the hall as fast as they could.

"Lucina", spoke Robin as she embraced her daughter. Tears of joy ran down the maidens face as she began to cry in her mother's arms.

"Hay what is going on", asked Indigo as he walked up with Owain and Gerome.

"Robin", spoke Owain, but before he could go into his poetic rant Vaike, who had just entered the room, cut him off.

"Told ya she be back today", shouted Vaike as Miriel and little Laurent walked beside him.

"While statistically unsubstantiated I have to admit that your, in layman's terms hunch was correct", spoke Miriel.

"Come on Lucina", spoke Robin as she pried the blue haired maiden off her. "I still have to greet your father." Chrom however had no intention of waiting. He immediately grabbed Robin's arm pulling her and Lucina close to him and hugging them both. A joyous expression crossed his face as the trio engaged into a family hug.

"Father", a frail voice cried out. The trio turned to see the young Lucina with her flower crown in her head.

"Is that", asked Robin as she stared at her daughter.

"Yes", spoke Chrom.

"Who that", spoke Lucy as she stared at Robin.

"That is mother", spoke Lucina.

The young girl turned and looked at her father for confirmation. "It is true", spoke Chrom.

"But I though mother was lost," spoke the young girl.

"And now I am back", spoke Robin as she walked up to the little girl.

"Mommy", spoke Lucy as she ran forward toward her mother's arms. She had always dreamed of her mother, and wanted to meet her. She heard tales of her from her father and her big sister. Now she was finally meeting her.

It was a priceless moment, but unfortunately it was soon ruined. A great roar loomed over the castle as the ground began to shake and a loud boom filled the air.

"Lucina", shouted Robin as she pulled the young girl into her arms. Shards of glass from a nearby chandelier fell from above. The blades of glass cut through Robins thick jacket like paper and sliced into Robins back.

"Robin", shouted Chrom as Lissa rushed into the Main hall.

"What is going on", she asked as she entered the room. "Robin", she spoke with surpise as she stared at the silver haired maiden who was now bleeding from her back.

"Now not the time" spoke Chrom. "Lissa get your staff and heal Robin."

"Right", spoke Lisa as she rushed back to the nursery to retrieve her healing staff.

"You", shouted Chrom as he pointed to one of the knights. "What is the status report?"

"Right", spoke the Knight. "It seems that there was an explosion in the western wing of the castle."

"Western wing", spoke Chrom as he turned toward Maribelle. "Is that not where the male dungeons are located.

"Yes it is", spoke Maribelle, "but you don't think."

"Sire", shouted a knight as he rushed into the main hall. "The prisoners have escaped", he shouted "Someone broke into the prison and let out all the prisoners in the male dungeon. From what I heard from a surviving guard they seem to be after one man, but let the others out as a distraction. We think they were here to rescue that prisoner."

"That prisoner", spoke Gerome as he realized something big was going on.

"Him", spoke Lucina as her eyes filled with anger. She placed her hand on falchion and rushed out the main hall towards the male hold.

"Lucina", spoke Indigo as he followed. Gerome and Owain were not far behind.

"Robin", spoke Chrom as he moved close to observe the wound. He had just got her back, and now she might be gone again.

**I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. I did not have the time to review it as I had a writing competition to work on. I said before that I was in final season, and that just ended last week Wednesday, but the new term just started today so I am back into it. Yes I did promise more Robin, and she was in. Not much but it was more than last week****. **


End file.
